pokeplayersfandomcom-20200215-history
Takumi Chikao Genji
Takumi Chikao Genji is the main character of the Pokemon Reburst RP and secondary character in Pokemon Reburst: The Aftermath. Appearance According to his OC sheet, Takumi has short, black hair that falls in bangs and brown eyes. Takumi's main outfit is a black, sleeveless shirt with fur sewn onto the edges and a symbol of his village (a dewdrop with a spark of fire in it) on the left chest, long, brown pants and white gloves. Takumi always wears a silver scarf that was sewn by his mother. Personality At a first glance, Takumi is extremely cold to other people. Should anybody approach him, he would either ignore them or tell them to get lost, unless they’re asking for a fight. Even though he doesn’t like to be bothered with those he deems weaker than himself (which are most people), he will still taunt certain people to provoke them into fighting him if he feels like it. Once he snagged them, Takumi would deliver a humiliating beating, usually by using a Pokémon with a disadvantage. He is extremely confident in his battling skills and works hard in order to improve himself. With friends, he attempts to tolerate them. While he tries not to interact with them too much and stay aloof, he doesn’t mind their company. If his friends are troubled with something, he will try to help them without appearing to care too much about them. Yet if it’s clear that his friends or family’s lives are in danger, Takumi will throw caution out the window and do everything he can to protect them. He values the lives of those close to him more than he values his own life. The same is said with his Pokémon though he enjoys their company more than other people’s. After the events of the first ReBurst thread, Takumi begins to show more concern for the people around him, even if he doesn’t like them. He doesn’t want others to be involved with his issues, though that could be seen more of for the sake of privacy than for the concern of others. Takumi usually is able to keep his cool even in the most intense of fights. However there are moments when he will fly off the handle, especially if it has something to do with his family, friends, or the Masked Man. Considering how bitter and guilty he feels about being unable to prove his strength to his father, Takumi constantly masks the pain always inflicted on him whenever he thinks about it. He isn’t afraid to let people know that he is upset about the loss of his father but he doesn’t let people know how much it actually affects him. He doesn’t care what strangers think about him. Even if his friends have a bad opinion of him, he won’t give it too much thought although it will gnaw at him slightly and secretly. Pokemon Main Burst Heart: Ragune (Gallade) Special Features: He has a white mask with spikes on the sides. A blue gladiator-like helmet covers his now green hair. His eyes have turned red. He wears a green, long-sleeved robe with red hornlike protusions sticking out on the chest and back, a white hakuma, and a white kung-fu shoes. Attached naturally to his elbows' sleeves are his green blades. His now-green scarf is still wrapped around his neck. Fighting Style: He usually uses his elbows' blades to attack. He normally waits for the opponent to make the first move, before countering it with his. Takumi likes to use his superb mobility to skillfully dodge and confuse his enemies. He combines Martial Arts with Psychic powers to make his attacks even stronger. Egg Move: Confuse Ray Other: Ragune is a direct descendant of the Pokémon that was Takumi’s ancestor’s partner. Polite and refined, he is exceedingly loyal to Takumi. Other Burst Heart: Summer (Roserade) Special Features: He has a light green mask and yellow eyeliner around his red eyes. His hair turns white with green roots in the shape of a flower. He wears a red, rose-like glove on his right hand and a blue, rose-like glove on his left hand. His scarf turns into a long green cape with a yellow choker. He wears a long-sleeved, green coat with light green pants and yellow dancing shoes. Fighting Style: When using Summer, Takumi goes with status attacks. He'll dance around the battlefield while sucking out his opponent's energy. When the enemy is weak enough, he goes in for the win. If it isn't working, he resorts to Special Attacks. Egg Move: Extrasensory Other: Since she mostly talks through expressions, the others always listen whenever she has something to say. Summer loves flowers and has Other Burst Heart: Winter (Froslass) Special Features: He wears a white, head mask with two, blue crystals on the top and his blue eyes have purple eyeliner. His hair turns blue and nestles under the mask. The mask seems to be attached to his white and blue kimono by the sleeves in keeping with the Froslass. His kimono is tied together with a red obi and hides his feet so it seems as if he's floating. His now-blue scarf floats around his neck gently. Fighting Style: Using Winter, Takumi plays it safe by dodging the enemies attacks after using Hail. He'll disappear to one spot, attack from there, disappear, and reappear to a new spot to attack once more. He'll also resort to Special Attacks like Summer's tactics. Egg Move: Spikes Other: Other Burst Heart: Cotton (Cinccino) Special Features: His hair has turned white and grew longer in the manner of a Cinccino. His white, long, furry scarf now wraps around him, creating a protective covering. He also has a Cinccino's ears on top of his head, enabling him to listen with great accuracy. He wears a gray fur-like jacket with white outlines, T-shirt, and pants with silver outlines. His hands and feet turned into paws for better gripping. He also has a long white tail. Fighting Style: He'll use his scarf for both defending and attacking purposes. For defending, he'll use it to block and redirect the attacks. For attacking, he'll take it off and whip the opposing Burst Warrior. He'll dodge around the battlefield thanks to Cotton's evasiveness, tiring the opponent before the final hit. Egg Move: Aqua Tail Other: His father is a Golduck, granting him the power to telepathically communicate. History TBA Relationships Father: '''TBA '''Mother: '''TBA '''Clover "Clove" Fields: Takumi's childhood and best friend. '''Suki: '''TBA '''Kirsten (Kiryu): '''TBA '''Avery "The Old Man": '''TBA Trivia * He finds the activity of fishing to be relaxing and can sometimes be found near a body of water resting with a fishing rod. * Takumi has no artistic ability whatsoever. * He's quite an accomplished cook thanks to how he would rather make his own meals than eat out and waste money. * He can hold his alcohol very well, perhaps as a result of paying back the Old Man for helping him with his wounds. * Due to the close platonic relationship between Takumi and Clove and a horrible prompt from the "What-If" Thread, the gag pairing of TakumixClove was born and made them the butt of most jokes. ** Initially Takumi had the masculine role but due to his most feminine-looking Bursts, he quickly reverted to the feminine role. How unfortunate. * He is one of the few characters who can turn the tables on his creator.